Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk/Waves
Waves are segments in which the chapters are divided. Each chapter has 10 waves. In most of the chapters there is a boss at the end. After the last wave of a chapter is beaten, it will show the words: "System Clear, Prepare for Warp!". Below you can see every wave from Revenge of the Yolk and what each contain. Prologue Watch chapter This "chapter" is unique in that it only has one wave, which is the boss wave where you fight the Big Chicken. Another unique thing about this chapter is that you start with ⚡10 Lightning Fryer. It marks the debut of Big Chickens in this game. The Great Unknown Watch chapter The Great Unknown is the first true chapter in the game. Chickens in regular waves wear red vests. The ⚡10 Lightning Fryer is taken away from you, leaving you with your default weapon from previous games, the ⚡0 Ion Blaster. It marks the debut of Chickens, Chests, Asteroids, Balloon Chickens, Rogue Missiles and the U.C.O. Three weapons are available to drop: Ion Blaster, Neutron Gun, and Laser Cannon. Cygnus Galactic Arm Watch chapter Cygnus Galactic Arm is the second chapter. Chickens in regular waves wear pink vests. It marks the debut of the Mother-Hen Ship, a foe from the previous game, and Egg Drones. Starting from this chapter, Vulcan Chaingun may appear. Perseus Galactic Arm Watch chapter Perseus Galactic Arm is the third chapter. Chickens in regular waves wear blue vests. It marks the debut of the Sweater Chicken, Egg Ships and UFOs. Starting from this chapter, Lightning Fryer may appear again. Norma Galactic Arm Watch chapter Norma Galactic Arm is the fourth chapter. Chickens in regular waves wear cyan vests. It marks the debut of Terminator Chickens. Starting from this chapter, Plasma Rifle may appear. Deep space encounter: Comet Chase Watch chapter Comet Chase is a special chapter, and the fifth one in the game. Comets will appear throughout the chapter. It marks the debut of the Mysterious Ship and the Comets. Scutum-Crux Galactic Arm Watch chapter Scutum-Crux Galactic Arm is the sixth chapter. Chickens in regular waves wear green vests. Starting from this chapter, Utensil Poker may appear, assuming you unlocked it first. Sagittarius Galactic Arm Watch chapter Sagittarius Galactic Arm is the seventh chapter. Chickens in regular waves wear yellow vests. Orion Galactic Arm Watch chapter Orion Galactic Arm is the eighth chapter. Chickens in regular waves wear orange vests. Sirius Watch chapter Sirius is the ninth chapter. Chickens in regular waves wear gray vests. Deep space encounter: Meteor Storm Watch chapter Meteor Storm is a special chapter, and the tenth one in the game. You will need to survive the onslaught of red asteroids, getting harder every wave. It marks the debut of the red asteroids, which are only visually different from regular ones. Alpha Centauri Watch chapter Alpha Centauri is the eleventh chapter. Chickens in regular waves wear red vests, just like in The Great Unknown. The Solar System Watch chapter The Solar System is the twelfth and final chapter in the game, as you revisit locations from The Next Wave on your way to the Yolk-Star™. Chickens all wear checkered vests, but not all spawn Coins. Trivia *Waves used to have more Chickens before the game was rerendered with 2x higher quality graphics. This can be seen for example in Classic Invasion waves, which used to have four rows of Chickens instead of three. The U.C.O. bosses were also weakened, with their patterns made less complex. *In the beta versions, Comet Chase used to be much longer, and certain waves were shuffled. Chicken Square Dancing and Chicken Geometry waves were also harder, as the Chicken groups were allowed to fly lower down. Category:Waves Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk